


Captive

by Shivver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: Rory's been captured again...





	Captive

Rory popped into conscious thought. The sleep evaporated, leaving him alert. A weight pinned him down, its breath rattling in his ear. _Captured again?_ he thought, sudden fear gripping him. He forced himself still and silent. _Where am I? What’s got me this time?_ Grimacing, he opened his eyes. The soft, warm light of the floor lamp above the sofa glinted off the copper hair nestled into his shoulder. A pale arm clutching a forgotten novel curled possessively around his torso. There were no monsters, no Doctor - just his Amy. Rory’s eyes drooped shut. All was right with the universe.


End file.
